In the Hands of Fate
by midnitesilverblade
Summary: ItachiKagomeNeji Hyuga Neji believes everything is controlled by fate, and his fate is to kill one Higurashi Kagome. Will Neji throw away all his beliefs and betray Konoha, his home, to save the one girl he loves? And how does Uchiha Itachi fit in?
1. Neji and Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

A slender hand slowly made its way down a toned, nude chest. It went upwards to caress a smooth face and brush itself over closed long, silver-black eyelashes. The hand was soon grabbed by a larger, paler one.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I…I wanted to see you again Neji."

"Why?

That one word felt like a thousand kunai stabbing into her heart. _Neji…why do you continue to do this to me? Why do you keep hurting me?_

"I had to. I just couldn't say away from you."

"Tell me the truth Kagome."

" I **_am _**Neji! I am! What do I have to tell you to make you believe me?"

"There's nothing you can do koi. I'm sorry."

"This is one of your missions, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her lover sadly. "Then do what you must Neji."

"I can't Kagome."

"N-Neji?"

"I can't kill you."

"But this is your mission! You've never failed a mission before. This will look bad on your record."

" I love you too much Kagome. I can't do it. That's why I didn't want you to come back. I would have to kill you."

"Just kill me Neji. I know how important your status is to you. You want to show Hiashi that you are strong enough to take over the Hyuga clan when he's gone."

"Yes, but you are more important to me than my clan will ever be."

Kagome traced circles on Neji's chest.

"What do we do now?"

"Run away with me."

"What?"

Neji sat up and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

"We'll run away and start our own clan. I know your brother will protect us."

Kagome slightly sat up and looked at Neji.

"Gaara-koi? I'm not sure if he will though. You know he's very strict about these things."

"But he loves you a lot Kagome. And he's the Kazekage of the Sand village."

"That doesn't mean he has all the power. And I don't exactly think Gaara-koi approves of you and me being lovers and all."

Neji quickly flipped them over and ran a hand down Kagome's face. His mouth soon followed his hand as he planted soft kisses on any inch of skin he could.

"Neji?"

"Shh. There's nothing to worry about Kagome. I'll protect you. You know that."

Kagome's eyes overflowed with tears as she looked at her protector.

"Always Neji? You promise?"

"Always and forever Kagome. Aishiteru." _Unless fate directs us otherwise._

"I love you too Neji."


	2. Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Neji?"

"Shh. There's nothing to worry about Kagome. I'll protect you. You know that."

Kagome's eyes overflowed with tears as she looked at her protector.

"Always Neji? You promise?"

"Always and forever Kagome. Aishiteru." _Unless fate directs us otherwise._

"I love you too Neji."

Kagome and Neji leaned in for a soft kiss, but a feminine voice interrupted them when they were mere moments away from tasting each other.

"Neji! Gai-sensei is calling everyone together for training! Where are you?"

Neji sighed softly and looked at Kagome.

Kagome gave Neji a warm look and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Go Neji. Gai-sensei would be suspicious if you didn't go."

Neji got up slowly and extended his hand to help Kagome up. Kagome took his hand and was pulled into his chest.

"I'll see you later Kagome?"

Kagome was too wrapped up in the feel of Neji's body against her own to answer him.

He chucked and pulled away from Kagome.

"Aishiteru koi."

Almost immediately, Kagome came to her senses and blushed.

"Bye."

Neji walked slowly twaords his teammate Tenten's voice, caught up in his own thoughts.

"There you are Neji! I've been calling forever for you!"

Sparing a glance at Tenten, Neji continued to be consumed in his own thoughts. _What do I do with Kagome? I know fate meant for us to be happy forever, but I also believe fate wants me to finish this mission and kill her._

"Neji! My rival!" A boy with large eyes, thick black eyebrows, and shiny black hair ran up to Neji. "I shall beat you! After all, hard work always overcomes natural genius!"

An older man in a green unitard sprinted up to Neji and the boy. "That's my boy Lee! YOUTH!"

Sighing to himself, Neji rolled his eyes skyward and began to train.

Laying back on the grass, Kagome Higurashi stared at the clouds pass by. _Neji…why do you have to be so confusing? I don't understand, do you hate me or love me?_

Kagome snuggled into the grass and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a bit of sleep before Neji came back.

A crackle in the foliage next to her made her eyes snap open.

Kagome took out her kunai and twirled it around her fingers. "Who's there? If you won't tell me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

A young man about five years older stepped out of the bushes. He had long, black bangs hanging in front of his hair and beautiful, blood-red eyes. He was wearing a long, black coat and netting.

What was weird about him was that a Konoha forehead protector was on his head, yet a line went through the Konoha symbol. It was as if the man wanted to say that he was from the village of Konoha, but his loyalty was to someone else.

The man smirked and slowly advanced on Kagome.

Kagome stood up quickly and held her kunai out in defense.

"I won't ask again, tell me who you are."

The man's hand came out under his cloak and he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his cloak. Snap. Snap.

Kagome began to fidget uncomfortable. "Who-who are you!"

The man smirked again and appeared in front of Kagome before she could blink. He tilted her chin up.

"Such lovely eyes…"

"What?"

"You have such lovely eyes for one so young."

"I'm not young! I'm seventeen!"

The man raised an eyebrow. His gaze raked down Kagome's body.

"Ah."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of herself impatiently. "It's impolite to stare at a person, especially if their strangers."

Another smirk. "My apologies. I have just never seen such a beauty around Konoha."

Kagome blushed but had the decency to say, "Hey, I'm taken."

"I'll just have to change that, won't I? Your lover is Neji, I believe."

"N-no…"

"The stuttering in your voice tells me otherwise. Don't lie to me my beauty."

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"My apologies, once again. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Kagome's eyes widened as soon as the man said his name. "U-Uchiha I-Itachi…?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard many things about you from Neji, most of them bad. What are you doing here?"

Itachi tipped Kagome's head up. "I'm here for you."

His lips met hers in a soft kiss.


	3. Kagome and Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"My apologies, once again. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Kagome's eyes widened as soon as the man said his name. "U-Uchiha I-Itachi…?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard many things about you from Neji, most of them bad. What are you doing here?"

Itachi tipped Kagome's head up. "I'm here for you."

His lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"Mmph!" Kagome began pushing against Itachi. "What do you think you're doing!"

Itachi brushed his finger against Kagome's swollen lips, courtesy of himself. "Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Are you crazy! I love Neji!"

"I see. I'll have to kill him then."

"N-no!"

"No?"

Itachi pinned Kagome to a tree and teasingly kissed his way down her face. As he got to Kagome's neck, she whimpered softly and attempted to push him away.

"N-no…this is wrong Itachi. I love Neji."

Itachi turned hurt blood-red eyes to face Kagome's own shining brown ones.

"Does your heart truly belong to him?"

Kagome turned her face to the side.

Itachi hooked a finger under Kagome's chin. "Look at me."

Kagome raised hesitant eyes to meet Itachi's hooded ones.

"Look at me and tell me you truly love Neji."

As Kagome spoke out, her voice rang clearly across the clearing.

"Neji once told me that everything is controlled by fate. Our destinies are decided for us as soon as we are born. And there is nothing we can do to change it."

Itachi nodded, wondering where this was going.

Kagome took a deep breath and continued on.

"Even though our fates are decided, the choices we make ultimately affect the outcome of our lives. Neji chose to betray Konoha, his home, his future, by not killing me when we were younger."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Itachi nodded again.

"Continue."

"That's when I fell in love with him. I swore that I would always love my savior and my heart would never waver."

Itachi nodded understandingly.

"I have just one question. Why would Konoha want Neji to kill you?"

"That, I don't know." _Why **did**_ _Konoha want me dead?_

"Run away with me."

"What?" _That's exactly what Neji said._

"We can start our own clan. I am a powerful ninja, and I can protect you and any children we have from Konoha and their Anbu."

"I-I can't."

"Why not? Give me one reason why Kagome."

"I swore to Neji I'd be with him always. Please understand Itachi."

"I understand."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Kagome."

"Itachi?"

"I will wait for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll find you."

"How will you find me Itachi?"

"I have my sources. Oh, and keep this too."

Itachi took out a headband and presented it to Kagome.

"What?"

"You'll see."

He studied Kagome. Itachi took the headbang from Kagome and tied it around her neck.

"You look cute like that."

Kagome blushed a dark red but kept her eyes on Itachi.

Itachi turned away from Kagome and left in the blink of an eye.

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY Otome-Hopelessly Hopeful

-Kurai Oujou.Dark Death-Icedragon012290


	4. Headband Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY**:

"Kagome."

"Itachi?"

"I will wait for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll find you."

"How will you find me Itachi?"

"I have my sources. Oh, and keep this too."

Itachi took out a headband and presented it to Kagome.

"What?"

"You'll see."

He studied Kagome. Itachi took the headband from Kagome and tied it around her neck.

"You look cute like that."

Kagome blushed a dark red but kept her eyes on Itachi.

Itachi turned away from Kagome and left in the blink of an eye.

Kagome walked back to Konoha with her mind reeling with thoughts. _Itachi loves me. But isn't he supposed to be the most feared ninja from Konoha? What's going on? I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Itachi, seeing how much he loves me and all. But I made a promise to Neji that I'd never leave him. I'm so confused now!_

"Where'd you get that?"

Kagome zoomed back to reality upon hearing Neji's voice.

"Where'd I get what?"

"The headband."

"Oh. Umm…" _What do I tell him? From what he's told me about Itachi, Neji hates him with a passion. But I can't just throw away the headband. One of the most feared ninjas in Konoha gave it to me._

"I'm waiting Kagome."

Neji crossed his arms and a frown appeared on his face.

"After you left, a man approached me and gave me this headband."

"Do you know what a person giving you a headband symbolizes?"

"I really have no idea Neji. And, since I'm not from any village, it seems fair that I took it from him, don't you think?"

"No Kagome. If a person of the opposite gender gives you a headband, he is marking you as his property."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Wait. WHAT!"

"Who was this man Kagome? And what is his status in Konoha?"

"Why do you want to know his status?"

"The Konoha symbol on the headband has a line through it."

"Uh-huh." _Just like Itachi's headband._

"If a headband has a slash through the symbol of the village, that means the person's loyalty does not belong to their village. Most likely, the person is a member of the Akatsuki, the most feared crime organization in this world. And considering that the only member of the Akatsuki that originated from Konoha is Uchiha Itachi, I'm guessing he gave you the headband."

"N-Neji…"

"Tell me the truth Kagome-chan."

_Neji nevers calls me "Kagome-chan" unless the matter is serious…_

"Can you tell me more about the Akatsuki before I answer?"

"Alright. The members of the Akatsuki, though made up of only nine S-class kage level criminals, are known for their amazing fighting skills and deadly ruthlessness in battle. It seems that they are only loyal to each other and to their Leader, who no one knows the name or the identity of."

"Go on."

"All of the Akatsuki wear rings with different kanji on them. Itachi's says 'shu', or scarlet/bloodly. Itachi has blood-red eyes, the symbol of the Uchiha clan."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"But Sasuke is an Uchiha. And his eyes aren't even close to red."

"I believe that an Uchiha's eyes only go red if they have mastered the Sharingan."

"Sha-rin-gan?"

"Yes. It is much like Byakugan, the symbol of my clan, the Hyugas. Sadly to say, the Sharingan is slightly more powerful than the Byakugan. While the Byakugan has a nearly 360 degree of vision, the Sharingan allows the user to copy any and every technique they have seen. The second ability of the Sharingan allows it to predict the opponents next move. The third ability of the Sharingan allows it to put anyone the user wants into hypnosis. Finally, the Sharingan can see through Genjutsu, or illusionary techniques."

"The Sharingan is that powerful?"

Neji nodded solemly.

"So tell me Kagome-chan, was it Uchiha Itachi who gave you the headband? Did you unconsciously allow him to mark you as his?"

"He did Neji. But I didn't know what him giving me the headband was. I-I thought it was a gesture of friendship."

Neji raised a thin, sculpted eyebrow at Kagome's statements.

"'Friendship'? Do you know that Itachi is a member of the Bingo Book who has been marked for assassination because of his evil deeds? Do you know Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan? How many do you think he has killed?"

Kagome's eyes began tearing up as Neji continued his tirade.

"What were you **thinking **Kagome? He could have easily slit your throat or kidnapped you."

"I don't know Neji."

Neji sighed to himself

"Kagome-chan, you know I'm only doing this for your safety."

"I know Neji. But I also know that Itachi won't hurt me."

"And I will?"

"Th-that's not what I mean Neji. I'm just saying that Itachi won't hurt me if I hang out with him occasionally."

"Are you certain about this Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Neji, I'm sure,"

"I trust your judgement Kagome-chan."

Kagome ran over to Neji and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

Neji pulled Kagome to the ground and traced her lips with his thumb.

"But don't you dare disobey me again, Kagome-chan."

"I won't Neji. I promise."

They sealed their promise with a kiss, never knowing that a pair of blood-red eyes watched them from the trees.


	5. Do You Have Any Regrets?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY**:

"Are you certain about this Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Neji, I'm sure,"

"I trust your judgement Kagome-chan."

Kagome ran over to Neji and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

Neji pulled Kagome to the ground and traced her lips with his thumb.

"But don't you dare disobey me again, Kagome-chan."

"I won't Neji. I promise."

They sealed their promise with a kiss, never knowing that a pair of blood-red eyes watched them from the trees.

The eyes belonged to one Uchiha Itachi, who was currently doing all he could to not go over immediately and torture the hell out of one Hyuga Neji.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists to try and hold in his anger. Blood poured down his wrists in trickles from Itachi clenching his fists too hard.

_That bastard…he knows I marked Kagome and still he wants her…I swear to you Hyuga, I will kill you. But all in good time, all in good time._

Then silently, he made his way to see his little brother Sasuke. _I need to take my anger out on someone. Why not Sasuke? I left Kisame _(Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki) _back at our base so he can't interfere. I'll be back for you Kagome, I swear it. And that's when the downfall of the Hyuga (Neji, not the clan) begins._

Itachi smirked and was about to leave when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Kagome pulled away from that breathtaking kiss and opened her eyes.

_Wait. "Kill" Kagome? What is she talking about? (Itachi's thoughts)_

"I have no reason to Kagome-chan. You know that."

"_Kagome-chan"! How close **are** they?_

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me we'll be happy forever?"

"Forever Kagome-chan." Neji brought Kagome into a hug.

Kagome's eyes closed shut in bliss.

Itachi turned his eyes away sadly. _There's no such thing as a promise. Sooner or later it will be broken. I can only hope I'll be there to save Kagome when the Hyuga does break it._

Neji took out a kunai and looked at it. _Kagome, I'm sorry. _

As Neji prepared to stab the kunai into Kagome's unprotected back, Itachi threw his kunai at Neji.

Neji used his kunai to deflect the oncoming kunai, but that stopped the element of surprise.

Kagome opened her eyes quickly at the _clang_ of kunai meeting each other in the air.

"What was that?"

Neji quickly scrambled for a lie Kagome would believe.

"An intruder. He wanted to kill us both." _When did I start lying to my Kagome? Wait. She's not my Kagome any more. I decided to kill her for Konoha. After that, I'm free. But why would Kagome be in the Bingo Book and marked for assassination?_

"Kagome-chan?"

"Neji-SAN?"

Neji chuckled and ruffled Kagome's hair fondly.

"Hey!"

"If I were to ask you a question, would you answer me truthfully?"

"Of course Neji. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Nothing at all?"

At Kagome's nod, he proceeded.

"Have you done anything in your life you regret?"

"What?"

"Please, just answer the question Kagome-chan."

"I…do you remember how you found me?"

"I do. I was running from stone ninja and I fell into a well. After I hit the ground, a blue light engulfed me and you landed on my lap."

Kagome giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll never forget the look of surprise on your face when you discovered me on your lap."

"True, but I'll never forget the look on **your** face when I kissed you."

A light blush stained Kagome's face.

"Do you want me to answer your question or not! Anyways, the well is like a time portal. It takes you from a certain time to another time and back again."

"How come it isn't registered anywhere? I'm sure the elders of Konoha would know something about it."

"That's the weird thing about it Neji. The well is supposed to take me from my home to the Sengoku Jidai, or the Feudal Era, five hundred years ago."

"Five-five **hundred** years! Kagome, are you lying to me?"

"Neji! I told you that I have no reason to lie to you."

"Continue."

"In the Sengoku Jidai, I me many friends. First, I met Inuyasha, a half-demon. He had cute fuzzy dog ears that I couldn't resist touching. Eventually, I fell in love with him."

Unknown to Kagome, two people tensed as she continued on with her speech.

"I then met Shippo, a little fox who I took on as my adopted son. Miroku, a traveling monk, was next. He was such a pervert, but he fell in love with Sango the demon slayer, my best friend in the Sengoku Jidai. With Sango, we also met Kirara, her two-tailed fire cat."

"Why do you keep using the past tense when you refer to your comrades?"

_Good question Hyuga, I was wondering the same thing. And her tone is sad. Shouldn't she be happy about her comrades?_

"They're dead. They died in the final battle against Naraku and his spawn. Naraku was a power-hungry half-demon. His human half, Onigumo, was in love with Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo."

Kagome took a deep calming breath, hoping that the tears that threatened to spill out wouldn't.

"I shot the arrow that killed Naraku. We defeated him, but at a huge price. I am the only one left in my group. Sesshoumaru still probably is, but I wouldn't exactly count him as my friend."

_Does she regret this?_

"Do you regret meeting your friends and then losing them Kagome-chan?"

_Gah! Stop reading my mind you…you…Hyuga! Wait. What am I saying?_

"I don't regret anything I have done in my life. I find no reason to. I am happy with the way everything in my life has turned out. Who knows Neji? If I hadn't lost my friends in the final battle, I might have never met you."

Neji's eyes widened at this realization.

"Don't ever regret anything you do in life Neji. You'll just be adding more sadness to your life. And you don't deserve that."

Neji began slowly walking up to Kagome.

"There's nothing I regret in life. I don't regret being part of the branch house of the Hyuga clan. I don't regret losing to Naruto in the chuunin exams. And mostly, Kagome, I have no regrets about meeting you."

Neji brought Kagome into his lean body and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

_How dare he tell Kagome pretty lies? She deserves better than some lying Hyuga. Someone like me._


	6. Memories and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY**:

Neji's eyes widened at this realization.

"Don't ever regret anything you do in life Neji. You'll just be adding more sadness to your life. And you don't deserve that."

Neji began slowly walking up to Kagome.

"There's nothing I regret in life. I don't regret being part of the branch house of the Hyuga clan. I don't regret losing to Naruto in the chuunin exams. And mostly, Kagome, I have no regrets about meeting you."

Neji brought Kagome into his lean body and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

_How dare he tell Kagome pretty lies? She deserves better than some lying Hyuga. Someone like me._

_Kagome, can't you see the Hyuga's lying to you? You'll just get hurt if you keep loving him. Should I tell Kagome he's lying? If she believes me, she'll be crushed. If she doesn't believe me, she may hate me for life. _

Sensing someone was watching them, Neji's eyes shot open. Veins grew around his eyes as he used his Byakugan to see and identify anyone in their surrounding.

Itachi cursed. _Damn, he'll know I'm here. _He ran and grabbed Kagome from Neji's arms, just as Neji was unleashing his Byakugan.

_Trees, a squirrel, Naruto having a ramen picnic…ah. Uchiha Itachi. Running with a bundle in his hands…Kagome!_

Neji looked down at his arms and discovered something was missing.

_Itachi must have taken Kagome. I promised I'd always protect Kagome, but I don't know where. I'll go find Sasuke and see if he knows where Itachi might be hiding._

Neji left running to Team Seven's training spot.

"Yee!"

Itachi covered Kagome's mouth with his hand as he ran through the forest.

"Shh!"

"I-Itachi? You're kidnapping me!"

Itachi slapped his forehead protector with his other hand. Unfortunately, that hand was holding Kagome against his body. Kagome fell with a _thump_ to the forest floor.

"Ow! What was that for Itachi!"

Itachi picked Kagome up and cradled her against his body.

"I'm sorry. I felt like slapping my head for a minute there."

Kagome giggled and rubbed Itachi's forehead protector softly.

"You okay?"

"Yes I am."

"Why did you take me away from Neji? Nothing's going on, is it?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you something?"

Kagome immediately grew wary.

"It depends what it is Itachi."

"The Hyuga-"

"Neji."

"Are you persistent or-**Neji **has been lying to you all along. Do you remember the _clang_ you heard when you and Neji were," Itachi frowned, "embracing?"

"Uh-huh. Neji said that someone wanted to kill us both."

"Did you wonder why you never heard him drawing his kunai?"

"I just-Neji doesn't have a reason to lie to me Itachi."

"If he wanted to kill you, we both know that he would have to lie to you."

"He promised me he would always protect me. Neji is my savior, and I have always trusted him."

Itachi stopped in his tracks and pinned Kagome to the floor.

"You are mine my Kagome. And you always will be. Did you not forget our past?"

"I lived with my mom, my grandpa, and my little brother Souta. I've never been to this land until a few weeks ago."

"You lived with the Uchiha clan in my house. You, Sasuke, and I always played together in the fields. You always used to pick flowers for my mother, Mikoto, and always had these long talks about politics and the Konoha Keimu Butai, the police force of Konoha, with my father, Uchiha Fugaku. You two used to be like father and daughter."

"But...why don't I remember any of this?"

"I, I killed my whole clan. The only people I left alive were you and Sasuke. Sasuke was my brother, and you were my first love. I erased your memory and left you in a well, hoping someone from Konoha would raise you. The well engulfed in a shining light, and as the light faded, you were gone."

Itachi's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I gave up all hope that you were alive, yet I promised you that we would eventually be together. I joined the Akatsuki and killed many. Call me warped, but I was hoping that one day, the sin on my hands would be enough to bring you back.

A true smile lit up Itachi's whole face as he looked at Kagome.

"And it did. It brought you back to me. Now here you are, a beautiful, mature woman."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

"Thank you, Tachi-kun. I've been waiting forever to find you again. A part of me wants to leave with you, but a part of me wants to stay with Neji too. I don't know what to do Tachi-kun."

Itachi tilted Kagome's head up and met her lips with his.

"Do what your heart tells you. All I want is for you to be happy my Kagome, whether it be with me, the Hyuga, or anyone else of your choice. Remember one thing for me, will you?"

"What's that?"

"I'm always here for you, no matter what."

_Thank you Itachi-kun._


	7. Treehouse of Memories, Stone Nin Attack

Thank you all for you reviews and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

**PREVIOUSLY**:

Kagome wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

"Thank you, Tachi-kun. I've been waiting forever to find you again. A part of me wants to leave with you, but a part of me wants to stay with Neji too. I don't know what to do Tachi-kun."

Itachi tilted Kagome's head up and met her lips with his.

"Do what your heart tells you. All I want is for you to be happy my Kagome, whether it be with me, the Hyuga, or anyone else of your choice. Remember one thing for me, will you?"

"What's that?"

"I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Thank you Itachi-kun.

**NOW:**

Neji and Sasuke were currently in deep discussion on the training ground of Team Seven.

"So…you want me to help find this girl who was taken by Itachi?"

Neji nodded.

"Who is she and why is she so important to you?"

"She's my lover. And my mission."

"If your mission is to kill her, I see no point in saving her from Itachi."

"I want Kagome to be happy before I-"

"Wait. Kagome? Kagome _Higurashi_?"

"I've never introduced you to her Sasuke. How do you know who Kagome is?"

"She lived with the Uchiha clan when she was younger. It was true that Itachi spared only one Uchiha that night, but he didn't spare only one life. He left me alive and took off with his beloved Kagome. I haven't seen her to this day…but you said she came back to Konoha. Where is she know?"

An exasperated Neji stared at Sasuke as if he had grown two head.

"I told you! Itachi left with her."

"You don't have to worry then, Neji-san. Itachi would never harm Kagome. She'll be back in one piece, you have my word."

"I'm more afraid of what he'll do to her heart," Neji murmured softly to himself.

"Tachi-kun?"

"Kagome?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Itachi soon arrived at their destination, a field filed with cherry blossom trees. Since autumn was at hand, fallen cherry blossom petals innocently lay on the ground.

"Do you remember this place?"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"It's where we promised we would always be together. And you carved our names on a tree…"

Itachi confirmed this by brushing a few stray petals away from his hair and approaching a tree. The words "Kagome+Itachi" were carved into the tree, signifying their everlasting love. Itachi placed his hand on the tree and gave Kagome one of the most heartfelt looks she had ever seen.

"I…Itachi?"

"Will you always be mine?"

"Ca-can you give me some time?"

"Of course. Shall we go to our treehouse?"

Itachi extended his arm to Kagome.

Kagome giggled and took Itachi's arm.

"Yes we shall Itachi-kun."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was currently attempting to hold Neji back from trying to find Kagome.

"She'll be safe! There's no point worrying Neji!"

Neji continued struggling against Sasuke's firm hold.

"That bastard might have already captured Kagome's heart! She's mine! She promised that she would always belong to me, and I promised I'd always belong to her."

Sasuke stared at Neji.

"I've never seen you like this Neji-san. You must really love Kagome, huh?."

Neji gave Sasuke an incredulous glare.

"Who do you think I was talking about all this time? Tenten? Lee?"

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself down. What happened to you Neji? You're acting rashly and impulsively. Did you fall for Kagome?"

"Hard."

Tears fell from Neji's eyes as despair clouded his brain. _How can I save Kagome if I can't even save myself?_

"Watch out!"

Sasuke tackled Neji to the floor as a kunai whizzed past them. It embedded itself in a tree, just as five more kunai came hurtling towards the pair.

Neji and Sasuke went back to back in order to ensure that no surprise attacks could be launched.

Neji took out his kunai and Sasuke prepared his Chinese star for battle.

As Neji deflected two kunai with his kunai, Sasuke threw his Chinese star and diverted the other three kunai.

"Byakugan!"

Scanning the surroundings, Neji pinpointed the ninjas attacking them.

"Sasuke, there's two ninja in the tree to your left and one further away."

Sasuke nodded and vanished in a blur. Two bodies fell out of the aforementioned tree and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_.

Neji attacked the last ninja and held his kunai to the ninja's neck.

"Who sent you?"

The ninja smirked at Neji and coughed up blood.

"I'll never tell."

"Then die." With a swipe of Neji's kunai, the ninja's life ended.

Regrouping with Sasuke, Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Stone nin."

Sasuke's pupils widened slightly.

"They're going to invade Konoha!"

The two bishounen ran quickly back to Konoha to warn Tsunade, the Hokage, of the attack.

_Kagome, I'm sorry._

Kagome lay on Itachi's chest in their treehouse. The treehouse had an open roof so the inhabitants could stare at the stars.

"Do you remember what I taught you when we were younger?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"I-I think so…"

Itachi pointed with his finger at three stars, seemingly connected in the sky.

"Alright then, tell me what those three are."

Kagome's eyes lit up with remembrance.

"They make up the belt of the great hunter Orion. Orion's belt!"

"You just get smarter every time I see you huh?"

Itachi grinned fondly at Kagome.

Kagome shot a cute grin at Itachi.

"And you just get more handsome. Why do you wear nail polish?"

An anger mark appeared on Itachi's forehead as he heard Kagome's question. He took a deep breath, hoping to stabilize himself. It didn't work.

_Okay…what did Mother always say? Count to ten. One. Two. Three. Four._

"Tachi-kun?"

_Five. Six. Seven._

Itachi became aware of Kagome poking him.

_Eight. Nine. Ten. Damn, it didn't work!_

"Hello?"

_What did Father always do? Oh yeah, imagine killing his enemies._

Itachi opened his blood-red eyes and stared at Kagome.

"Hmm?"

Kagome threw her arms around Itachi's waist and tucked her head under his neck.

"I was so worried! You didn't answer me and I called you so many times!"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Right."

"Kagome."

"Fine, fine. By the way, how's Sasuke doing?"

Itachi shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"He's your **brother** Tachi!"

"Don't you remember I killed my entire clan but spared him?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Hah hah…0"


	8. Questions, Answers, and More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Thank your for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

Kagome threw her arms around Itachi's waist and tucked her head under his neck.

"I was so worried! You didn't answer me and I called you so many times!"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Right."

"Kagome."

"Fine, fine. By the way how's Sasuke doing?"

Itachi shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"He's your **brother** Tachi!"

"Don't you remember I killed my entire clan but spared him?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Hah hah…"

**Now:**

"Tsunade-sama!"

A blond woman turned at the sound of two ninja running into her office.

"Neji, Sasuke. What a surprise. What-"

"Stone ninja are attacking Konoha!"

Tsunade literally leaped up from her chair and began interrogating the two boys. She soon learned that the ninja attacked Sasuke and Neji in the woods. Pushing down the numerous questions she wanted to ask them, she began talking to her assistant, Shizune.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Tell all the Anbu (assassins) and the jounin (high level ninja) that we have a high probablilty of being attacked. Get them ready for battle as soon as possible!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Shizune bowed and left the room in a hurry.

"You two!"

"Yes?"

"Gather up all the able-bodied chuunin (middle rank ninja) and genin (low level ninja) you can find. You will assist the villagers who need help.

Sasuke frowned.

"Can't we fight the stone nin Tsunade-sama? Neji and I defeated three earlier today."

Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But if we allowed you to fight in the battle, the other genin and chuunin would want to fight too. Not all of them are as strong as you are. I'm willing to believe a lot of them would get hurt if they fought."

Sasuke nodded his head and left the room.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed softly.

"You're going to ask me about Kagome, aren't you?"

Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know?"

"I know you two are lovers, but the fact is that Kagome is in the Bingo Book. She is marked for assassination and will be killed anyways. Wouldn't it be better for you to make her happy before she dies?"

Neji bit his lip as thoughts raced through his head. _My duty is to kill her, but my heart tells me otherwise. I have always picked duty over my heart. Duty can save a thousand lives, while your heart may save only one life. Is Kagome's life that precious to me that I would pick her over duty? Yes. Yes she is. Kagome is the most special person I have ever met. She makes everyone around her happy, and she can gain anyone's trust in an instant. Kagome is by far the most important thing in my life. _

"Tsunade-sama, I can't kill Kagome. She's to important to me."

"You know that this is your duty and your mission?"

"Kagome is an innocent and pure person. She is a miko (priestess) after all. If I kill her, I will taint her purity. I cannot allow anyone, including myself, to do that."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment then glanced at Konoha from her room.

"Fine then. I'll give the mission to someone else."

"Tell me why Kagome's in the Bingo Book."

"As Hokage, I'm not obligated to tell you any-"

Neji held a kunai to Tsunade's neck and gave her the darkest glare he could manage.

"Tell me. **Now**."

"What are you thinking Neji? This could get you killed."

"I don't care. Kagome has never stepped foot in Konoha until recently. She has been with me almost every minute of every day."

"That's where you're wrong. Kagome has been in Konoha before."

"Wha-what? She would have told me if she had. Kagome arrived in Konoha confused and lost. She didn't know where she was or how she got here."

"Her memories were erased by Uchiha Itachi."

"That bastard. What is his connection with Kagome anyway?"

"They were childhood friends. One could have called them young lovers. Itachi and Kagome were always close together. Kagome thought of Uchiha Sasuke as her younger brother. Everyone believed that Kagome and Itachi were to wed, and Sasuke would become Kagome's brother-in-law. Even Itachi's parents wished that. They thought of Kagome as their daughter and wished she would become part of the family."

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued on.

"Itachi's two weaknesses when he was younger were Sasuke and Kagome. He would do anything to make them happy. If they were kidnapped, he would save them, no matter the danger."

"I see. But why did none of us ever meet Kagome?"

"Kagome was rarely allowed out of the Uchiha district. She did ot want to go out either. Her heart belonged to the Uchihas, one in particular."

"Itachi."

Tsunade nodded in affirmation.

"But how do you know all of this?"

"The Uchiha clan's log was found soon after they were devastated. It told everything except why Itachi murdered the clan. By then, it was too late for them to write the reason. It is not know if the clan knew the reason. Did Itachi go on a killing spree? Or was he just simply unsatisfied with his life? The only thing known was that Itachi would allow no harm to come to Kagome or Sasuke.

"Kagome was the only one not in the clan who was allowed to wear the Uchiha clan crest. It was a symbol of her status, that she was fully accepted into the Uchiha clan.

"When Sasuke was learning how to do the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (fireball technique), Kagome stayed with Sasuke until he was ready to return home. Kagome gave Sasuke the push he needed to fully understand how to do it and be recognized by his father."

"But how was this recorded in the log?"

"I'll tell you later. Let me continue, okay?"

Neji frowned slightly but nodded. He was entranced and was curious to learn about Kagome's life with the Uchihas.

"Kagome was the one who asked Itachi to grow his hair long. Kagome always used to braid it and play around with it. Kagome also loved it when his eyes took the form of a Sharingan. She thought it made him look more 'dashing', as the log said. Before Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, he grew slightly cold towards Sasuke. His manner of acting didn't change towards Kagome though. He still was the same caring person as he always was."

"Kagome can melt the heart of anyone, even a cold-blooded killer."

"Neji, you have to remember Itachi was just a normal person before he started killing. Granted, he **was** a prodigy like you and Sasuke, but he was still a resident of Konoha."

"Were he and Kagome…going out?"

"The author of the Uchiha log thought that, but there was no real evidence to show that they were. It was said that they were usually seen at the ramen shop."

"May I be excused, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai (yes)."

"Thank you."

Neji left Tsunade's office and took off to Naruto's favorite place, the ramen shop.

_Do I want to know the full extent of Kagome and Itachi's relationship?_


	9. Contemplation and Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Thank your for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

"Were he and Kagome…going out?"

"The author of the Uchiha log thought that, but there was no real evidence to show that they were. It was said that they were usually seen at the ramen shop."

"May I be excused, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai (yes)."

"Thank you."

Neji left Tsunade's office and took off to Naruto's favorite place, the ramen shop.

_Do I want to know the full extent of Kagome and Itachi's relationship?_

**Now:**

"Tachi-kun, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Which one? You've asked me so many questions this night."

"Why do you wear nail polish?"

"Why are you so bubbly all the time?"

"I asked you first Tachi-kun!"

"Ladies first Kagome-chan."

"Then go."

Itachi glared at Kagome for a long time.

"You're luck I love you so much. Or I'd use my Sharingan on you."

"You wouldn't do that Tachi-kun. Would you?"

Itachi hugged Kagome. He laid Kagome on top of himself and kissed her forehead gently.

Kagome giggled softly and hugged Itachi back.

"I knew you wouldn't! You love me too much."

"I do Kagome."

_If she blushes, she loves me._

Kagome blushed and began to stutter.

"Umm…uh…"

_Thought so._

Itachi threw a smirk at Kagome, who turned as red as a cherry.

_Oh that…that…Uchiha! He's doing this on purpose, isn't he! I'll get him back._

Kagome slowly began unbuttoning Itachi's cloak with slow, sultry movements.

Itachi's breathing became erratic at the sensations Kagome was evoking upon his body.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome placed her finger on Itachi's smooth lips.

"Shh. Just relax."

Itachi closed his eyes slowly.

Kagome finished unbuttoning Itachi's cloak. Under it, there was only netting. Kagome licked her lips and kissed Itachi's chest softly.

Itachi buried his hands in Kagome's hair.

Kagome giggled and moved away from Itachi.

_Hah! Take that Itachi!_

Itachi growled and pouted. He heard Kagome's giggling and an evil plan began to form in his head.

"Oh Kagome."

Kagome stopped giggling to look at Itachi.

"Yes Tachi-kun?"

Itachi turned to Kagome.

"You think you can turn me on then just leave?"

Kagome gasped at the look in Itachi's eyes. A look that promised things to come. She backed up quickly, but was too late.

Itachi pounced.

"Gah!"

Itachi pinned Kagome under him and gave her a seductive laugh.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Umm…me?"

"I have a perfect little vixen under me. What to do, what to do?"

Kagome began to struggle against Itachi.

"Tachi-kun! Wha-what are you doing!"

Itachi traced Kagome's face with one of his hands.

"So soft…"

Kagome immediately tensed.

Itachi moved his mouth so he was near Kagome's ear. "My my little vixen." Itachi began nibbling Kagome's ear.

"Ngh-"

Itachi kissed Kagome's lips and pulled her down on the treehouse's futon.

"Let's go to sleep, Kagome."

Kagome whimpered and nudged Itachi with her head.

"Go to sleep vixen."

"Itachi, please."

"We'll continue this tomorrow okay my little vixen?"

Kagome nodded and buried her head in Itachi's hard chest.

"Good night."

"Night vixen."

Kagome sighed contentedly and immediately fell asleep.

Itachi rested his head on Kagome's and closed his blood limit eyes.

Far, far away, Hyuga Neji twitched. _What the- it must be nothing. I hope. _He looked at the dark sky and the stars. One star in particular stood out to him. The star reminded him of when Kagome was caught out in a storm.

**FLASHBACK**

A dark-haired girl stood out in the rain, alone. She clutched her shoulders in loneliness as the rain pelted her body with cold.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Kagome saw a figure approaching her through the rain.

"Who are you? If you've come to kill me, think again."

The figure neared Kagome and crouched down.

"You're freezing. Come with me to my home and we can talk there."

Kagome turned hurt, chocolate brown eyes to the figure.

"Who-who are you?"

Her vision became blurred as she began sinking into the depths of unconsciousness.

"Neji. Hyuga Neji" was all Kagome heard before she collapsed.

Neji looked up at the vast sky. _Is it fate that I was to find her? A star's out tonight. That's good luck. Who is this girl and why is she here? What if she's a spy? I could kill her right now._

He began taking out his kunai but slowly put it back in his weapons pouch. _No, fate wouldn't allow me to kill a helpless girl. I just have to take her home._

Neji picked Kagome up bridal style and slowly began walking home to the Hyuga houses.

**END FLASHBACK**

_It's that star. The one that was out when I first found Kagome._

Neji quickened his pace to the ramen place.

_There's still a chance. Wait for me Kagome. I'll make it all up to you. I swear it._


	10. Stay With Me? and the Ramen Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Japanese translations to words are in (parenthesis).

Thank your for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

Neji looked up at the vast sky. _Is it fate that I was to find her? A star's out tonight. That's good luck. Who is this girl and why is she here? What if she's a spy? I could kill her right now._

He began taking out his kunai but slowly put it back in his weapons pouch. _No, fate wouldn't allow me to kill a helpless girl. I just have to take her home._

Neji picked Kagome up bridal style and slowly began walking home to the Hyuga houses.

**END FLASHBACK**

_It's that star. The one that was out when I first found Kagome._

Neji quickened his pace to the ramen place.

_There's still a chance. Wait for me Kagome. I'll make it all up to you. I swear it._

**Now:**

The sun's rays shone over two bodies as it began its ascent in the sky.

"Thank you for taking me to see the sunrise Tachi-kun."

"Anytime Kagome-chan, anytime. I remembered you begged me to come with you in the mornings. You always wanted to be the first one to see the sun come over the horizon."

"You know me too well Tachi-kun."

Itachi pulled Kagome closer against his chest as he nuzzled her hair.

"How is it you smell so good?"

Kagome turned and took a deep breath.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I wonder if you taste as good as you tasted yesterday. What do you think Gome?"

"What a nice theory Tachi-kun. Care to test it out?"

"Why, yes I do Miss Higurashi. Shall we play a little game?"

"Tachi-kun, are you out of your mind?"

"I may be. But play with me Kagome."

"You don't know how wrong that sounds."

Kagome slowly backed away from Itachi. She felt herself bump into something warm behind her, right after Itachi disappeared in front of her.

"Don't tell me…"

Kagome slowly swiveled her head until she saw red eyes.

"H-Hi Itachi…"

"Hello vixen. Don't even think of running."

_How does he know what I was going to do!_

"I'm guessing you're asking how I knew what you were going to do? Well vixen, let me tell you. Using my Sharingan, I can see every move you're going to make, before you even make it."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Neji told me."

"That Hyuga. I should have known. Did he also tell you that even though the Sharingan is a descendent of the Byakugan, the blood limit of the Hyugas, the Sharingan is stronger?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Smart aleck."

Kagome gently slapped Itachi's arm.

He **is** the one that saved me when I first came to Konoha you know?"

Itachi cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh? And pray tell, how did he do that vixen?"

"When I first came to Konoha, I had no idea where I was. Neji found me and took me to his home, the Branch House of the Hyuga clan. That's when we began to fall in love."

"Do you still love him vixen? He tried to kill you after all."

"Tachi-kun, stare at the sunset for me for a little more?"

Itachi pushed Kagome to the ground then sat next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and positioned them to face the ever-rising sun.

"Of course. Anything for you Kagome."

Hyuga Neji had finally gotten to the ramen place. Noisy slurpings and callings of "more!", "This is good!", and "Baka (idiot) Sasuke" were heard from the stand.

_Naruto-kun._

Neji pushed away the cover of the stall and walked in. He was immediately assaulted by pieces of ramen noodles on his face and drops of ramen soup raining down on him.

After wiping away the "trash" in slight disgust,

"Hey Naruto-kun."

A blond-haired boy in a bright orange outfit trimmed with black looked up with innocent blue eyes from his bowl of ramen. His eyes lit up in happiness as he set eyes upon the pale boy.

"Neji! Are you here for ramen too!"

"No Naruto-kun. I need to ask the store owner something."

"Oh! Which one?"

"If I recall, the man is older, correct?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Is the man here?"

"Nope. The old man will be back in the afternoon. He went to buy more ingredients for ramen. The girl's here though. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No thank you Naruto-kun."

"OK."

Naruto resumed the noisy slurping of his ramen.

_I don't want to disturb him when it seems like he's having so much fun, but…_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Neji?"

"Don't you have to meet with your team around this time?"

"Aaahhhhhh! I'm late! Sakura-chan's going to kill me and she's spending more time with that baka Sasuke!"

The hyperactive shinobi (ninja) wolfed down his ramen and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. As he raced toward Team Seven's training ground in a cloud of dust, he yelled back, "Bye Neji!"

Neji sighed exasperatedly and sat down on one of the stools.

_I hope the owner comes back soon. I don't have enough time. I need to get to Kagome before Itachi gets into her brain. _

"May I help you?"

An older man suddenly appeared behind the ramen counter.

"May I inquire if you are the owner of this lovely ramen shop?"

"That I am young man."

"Do you remember Itachi Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi?"

The old man got a wistful look in his face.

"Ah, Kagome-chan and Itachi-san. Those two looked so good together. Kagome-chan was adorable and sweet. She had Itachi-san wrapped around her finger, even though he didn't want to admit it. Itachi-san was so protective of Kagome. Every time they came out of the Uchiha district and entered the rest of Konoha, the young male population chased after Kagome-chan. But a look from Itachi-san made them scurry away. And she and Itachi were free to be alone."

"Did they come here often?"

"Yes, this was their favorite place. Much like Naruto, except that ramen was not their obsession. Their obsession was each other."

Neji clenched his fists.

"Is something wrong young man?"

"No. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know any more of their favorite places?"

"Every day, after they came to the ramen shop, they went to see Morino Ibiki to discuss the inner workings of Konoha. You could check on Ibiki if you would like more information."

"Thank you again."

"Good luck."

Neji angrily walked out of the ramen shop. _It's time pay a visit to Ibiki._


	11. Morino Ibiki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Japanese translations to words are in (parenthesis).

Thank your for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

Neji clenched his fists.

"Is something wrong young man?"

"No. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know any more of their favorite places?"

"Every day, after they came to the ramen shop, they went to see Morino Ibiki to discuss the inner workings of Konoha. You could check on Ibiki if you would like more information."

"Thank you again."

"Good luck."

Neji angrily walked out of the ramen shop. _It's time pay a visit to Ibiki._

**Now:**

"YOUTH!"

Neji turned to see two figures in green spandex suits running at him.

_Oh no._

"Gai-sensei, Lee."

As the two figures came closer to Neji, he could see fuzzy black eyebrows, shiny black hair with a bowl cut, and two smug grins on both their faces.

The older one grabbed Neji's hands in his own and started shedding tears.

"Neji…my student…keeping your YOUTH! by eating ramen!"

Then he brought Neji into a bear hug.

"G-Gai-sensei…"

The younger one looked at Gai-sensei with a look of awe in his eyes. He went behind Neji and-

_Oh no._

-brought his arms around him.

"Gai-sensei! Lee! Let go! There are people watching you know!"

"Neji, you have much to learn my student. Those with YOUTH! have nothing to fear."

Neji rolled his eyes. _If they don't let go on the count of three, I'm going to make them let go. One. Two. Thr-_

Gai-sensei let go of Neji, only to look at Lee with tears in his eyes.

"Lee! You have become more YOUTHful!"

"Really Gai-sensei!"

Lee gave Gai-sensei a look full of admiration.

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei began running towards Lee.

"Gai-sensei!"

Lee also began running towards Gai-sensei.

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei's moves began becoming slower and slower.

"Gai-sensei!"

The two finally embraced under a sunset, with the waves rushing up behind them.

Neji rolled his eyes and left quietly. _Why do I even know them? Oh yeah…Gai-sensei is my ninja sensei and Lee is my team member. Joy._

A few moments later, Neji met a silver-haired man with a cloth covering his mouth and nose. His ninja headband covered an eye and the other eye was currently staring at an orange book.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his book for a second and acknowledged Neji.

"Ah, Neji!"

"Can you show me where Morino Ibiki is?"

"Of course."

"Wait. Don't you have a team to train?"

"Oh. I'm late anyways. So I'll show you where Ibiki is."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Nope. Let's go."

Kakashi put his book away and began walking calmly towards the Hokage Tower.

"You coming?"

Neji nodded and followed Kakashi.

Once they got to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi opened the door to a room where a large man with a scar on his face was reclining.

"Hey Ibiki."

The man turned to Kakashi and nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you doing?"

"Oh, fine. But Neji here wants to ask you a few questions. I'll leave you alone now."

With a _poof_, Kakashi disappeared, hopefully to see his team.

"So, Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes Ibiki-san. I want to know about the relationship of Higurashi Kagome and Uchiha Itachi."

A calm look appeared on Ibiki's face as he thought about the two lovebirds, so long ago.

"They despised each other."

"What!"

Ibiki cracked a grin at Neji.

"Just kidding."

Neji glared at Ibiki. _I don't have much time._

Ibiki seemed to feel Neji's unshed anger. He _hemmed_ and straightened up.

"Kagome and Itachi were inseparable. Wherever one went, the other had to go. If not, it was feared that Itachi would destroy Konoha."

"Did…did Gai-sensei know Kagome and Itachi by any chance?"

Ibiki cracked up laughing. After a few minutes and seeing the look on Neji's face, he calmed down enough to say, "Oh, you should have seen them! Kagome thought Gai-sensei was hilarious and always dragged Itachi to see him. Itachi thought Gai-sensei was an idiot, and would try to pummel him every time they met."

Neji's mouth curled upwards in a soft grin. _Only Kagome and Lee could think Gai-sensei is cool._

"Thank you Ibiki-san. I'll go see Gai-sensei now."

Ibiki grinned again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Neji. If I know him well enough, which I think I do, Gai-sensei is probably giving Lee a lecture on 'YOUTH!'"

_Eww…I don't want to barge in on that._

"There's another place you could look for Kagome and Itachi."

"How did you know I was looking for them?"

"You love Kagome, do you not?"

Ibiki took Neji's silence as agreement.

"There is a treehouse, deep in the woods of Konoha. It was Kagome and Itachi's favorite place to go when they were younger. I'm willing to bet that, if they are in Konoha, they're in the treehouse."

"Thank you Ibiki-san."

Ibiki nodded and reclined back in his chair. _I wonder who Kagome will pick. _

Kakashi appeared in the room with a _poof_.

"Aren't you supposed to be training your students Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm late already. Why not let them wait a little longer?"

"I'm guessing you heard the entire conversation?"

"Yes. It's going to be a hard decision for Kagome-chan though."

"Oh? How?"

"The Hyugas and the Uchihas were very respectable clans once upon a time. There are only two members left in the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. The Hyuga clan, on the other hand, has many members. They are either part of the main house or the branch house.

If Kagome chooses Uchiha Itachi, the future of the Uchiha clan is secure. Obviously, Kagome and Itachi will reproduce and make more little Uchihas."

Ibiki rolled his eyes.

"Contine."

"If Kagome chooses Hyuga Neji though, the head of the household, Hyuga Hiashi, may not approve. All members of the Hyuga clan have the Byakugan, the dominant trait of the clan. To keep the trait going, all the marriages of the Hyuga clan have been interfamily. Cousins married cousins, cousins married first cousins, and so on. Whether Kagome and Neji's marriage will be acceptable will be up to Hyuga Hiashi.

As you probably know, Hyuga Hiashi is not the nicest man in Konoha. He thinks of his own daughter, Hyuga Hinata, as worthless and a failure."

Ibiki nodded his head.

"True, true. Who do you think would be the better match for Kagome?"

"It's hard to say now Ibiki."

The two men nodded and closed their eyes. The peaceful scene was soon broken by the door to the room slamming open.

"Ibiki! Kakashi!"

Tsunade's assistant stood at the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Yes Shizune?"

"Stone ninja are attacking Konoha! All the jonins (high level ninja) and the Anbu are to be assembled right away! Bring your weapons and get ready for battle!"

Kakashi and Ibiki immediately leapt to their feet.

"Let's go!"

Shizune ran to tell more Anbu and jonin about the attack.

Kakashi stretched slightly.

"My, I haven't had a real fight in some time. I feel pretty rusty."

Ibiki nudged Kakashi with his elbow.

"Let's hope you aren't, huh? Or else you'll die. And I'll have no one to tease."

"You got it Ibiki."


	12. Choices, Choices, Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Japanese translations to words are in (parenthesis).

Thank your for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

"Stone ninja are attacking Konoha! All the jonins (high level ninja) and the Anbu are to be assembled right away! Bring your weapons and get ready for battle!"

Kakashi and Ibiki immediately leapt to their feet.

"Let's go!"

Shizune ran to tell more Anbu and jonin about the attack.

Kakashi stretched slightly.

"My, I haven't had a real fight in some time. I feel pretty rusty."

Ibiki nudged Kakashi with his elbow.

"Let's hope you aren't, huh? Or else you'll die. And I'll have no one to tease."

"You got it Ibiki."

**Now:**

The sun was high in the sky by the time Kagome and Itachi left the woods of Konoha.

"We'll get to Konoha soon Kagome-chan. Don't worry."

Kagome snuggled closer into Itachi's embrace.

"I'm not Tachi-kun. I'm just worried that Neji's going to think you kidnapped me or something."

"I did."

"Yeah, but it's not like you hurt me or anything right?"

"You got me there Kagome-chan."

"I know Tachi-kun. I can always get you."

Itachi rolled his eyes but brought Kagome closer to his body.

"Hey, you're shivering. Are you cold?"

Kagome buried her face into Itachi's warm neck.  
"Mm…not anymore Tachi-kun. Thanks."

Itachi picked Kagome up bridal style and resumed the walk to Konoha.

"T-Tachi-kun! I can walk!"

"I know Kagome-chan. But I know that you'll be more comfortable if you're in my arms."

Kagome giggled and hugged Itachi tightly.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from Itachi's chest to see a disbelieving Neji staring at her and Itachi.

"Neji!"

"I came looking for you. Ibiki-san said that you and Itachi used to always go to a treehouse."

Kagome nodded vigorously.

Neji took a step closer to Kagome and Itachi.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha Kagome-chan."

He stretched out his hand to Kagome.

Kagome looked torn.

"Can I…can I have some time to think?"

Itachi let Kagome out from the comfort of his arms.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

Kagome followed the path to Konoha, Itachi and Neji not far behind her. As soon as she entered Konoha, Kagome took off for the Hokage Mountain. She climbed to the top and then, only then did she let the tears fall free.

_Who do I choose? How do I choose?_

_Itachi was my first love. He killed his clan, yet left Sasuke and me alive. That must have meant something. When I had nightmares, Itachi was the one who comforted me. He took me to the top of Hokage Mountain and laid there with me until I fell asleep. Then he carried me back to our home and no one suspected anything._

_But I made a promise to Neji that I would stay with him forever. He was the one that found me when I first came to Konoha. He showed me a kindness and comfort I never thought I'd feel again. I can never forget that. And, like Itachi, Neji carried me up to Hokage Mountain until I fell asleep._

_If I choose Itachi, Neji will be heartbroken and I will have broken my promise._

_But if I choose Neji, Itachi would be heartbroken and our past would not have counted for anything._

_What do I do?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, this is midnitesilverblade!

Thank you for reading my fanfic! I need your help…

Please leave a review either voting for a happy or a sad ending. Also please vote for a pairing.

Either:Kagome/Neji

Kagome/Itachi

Neji/Kagome/Itachi

Thank you!


	13. Clear Skies and Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned.

_Italics_ means a thought.

Thank you for your reviews!

I hope I have answered all of your questions in this chapter. If not, leave me a message or review and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

**Previously:**

_My heart is forever yours Kagome._

_Be happy, no matter what you choose._

**Now:**

A confused Kagome Higurashi slowly walked down the path leading to Konoha. As she left Hokage Mountain, she felt as if she left a part of her heart with it.

_This mountain holds so many memories for me. Today, at the base of this mountain, is where I'm going to confess my love for someone._

A content smiled appeared on Kagome's face as she thought of all the people she loved in Konoha.

At the base of the mountain, two men waited nervously for Kagome's decision.

Uchiha Itachi seemed calmer than Hyuga Neji, who was fidgeting and twitching every once in a while.

On the inside though, Hyuga Neji was calmer than Uchiha Itachi.

For Uchiha Itachi, it seemed as if a fire was growing inside of him, and no matter what he did, it would not go out.

Until a goddess descended from heaven.

Uchiha Itachi's eyes were glued onto a figure that walked slowly down from Hokage Monument. The figure moved unsteadily and uncertainly, that was for sure, but it was the most beautiful thing Itachi had ever seen in his life, by far.

"Kagome…"

The whisper came from Neji Hyuga, who was also staring at Kagome.

Kagome slowly stepped down the last stair of the walkway of Hokage Mountain and smiled at both the men.

"Neji, Itachi."

Both unconsciously took a step towards Kagome.

"Have you made your decision?"

Kagome turned shining eyes towards Itachi and nodded. She heard an intake of breath as Neji and Itachi both took a gulp of air.

"Yes I have. My decision is…I want to live with both of you."

"You can only marry one person though Kagome."

"I know Neji. That's why I have decided not to marry any of you. If both of you will have me, we'll live happily and unmarried. It's impossible for me to choose only one of you."

Twin grins graced the happy faces of Itachi and Neji.

"Of course Kagome-chan."

"Yes Kagome."

Kagome threw herself at both Neji and Itachi, who caught her with ease.

"You know we're going to face a lot of rumors when we return to Konoha. I'm not sure if Itachi will even be let back into Konoha."

"Do you want to go back Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, we could leave Konoha and everything else behind us and start a new life."

"I have my cousin Hinata to take care of. And Gai-sensei would be deeply disappointed in me if I left the team."

"Oh yeah."

Itachi smiled gently at Kagome and Neji.

"How about this. Both of you go ask the Hokage if I could stay in Konoha. If she declines, Kagome could stay a week with Neji, then stay a week with me, and so on."

Kagome and Neji nodded.

"Hai (yes)!"

Itachi got a sweet good-bye kiss from Kagome and leaned against a tree.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Neji and Kagome began the walk back to Konoha.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What's the Hokage like?"

"Well, she's the Godaime, or the Fifth Hokage. Her name is Tsunade. In reality, she's around 50 years old, but she can change her looks. Currently, she looks around 20."

"Tsunade! As in one of the Sennin!"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Yes yes yes! Remember how I lived with Itachi before?"

At Neji's nod, she continued excitedly.

"Once, when Itachi went to the academy, I got lost. Tsunade-sama found me and took me back home to the Uchiha district. Ever since that day, we met at the Ichiraku Ramen shop and she treated me to oden."

"You're a lot like Naruto with ramen. He eats it every single day."

Kagome giggled and latched on to Neji's arm.

"Then I'll just have to meet this 'Naruto' then huh, Neji-kun?"

Neji chuckled and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"C'mon, we're going to Tsunade's."

After arriving at the building where Tsunade worked, Kagome and Neji were let into Tsunade's office by a lady with a pig.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama, these two wanted to see you. They said it was urgent."

_Hmm…the Hyuga and…_

"Kagome!"

Kagome ran over to Tsunade and glomped her.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Neji looked on with warm eyes with Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, looked on with confusion.

"Tsunade-sama, you're supposed to be doing work, not socializing!"

Tsunade grinned at Shizune.

"Oh, live a little!"

Shizune huffed and walked out of the office.

"Did you need something Kagome? Neji?"

"We did…but I don't know how to ask this…"

"We ask you to graciously grant Uchiha Itachi permission to live in Konoha."

"WHAT! Why would you want that?"

"Tsunade-sama…Itachi and Neji are kinda sorta my…lovers…"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I understand Kagome, but you must know the full extent of Uchiha Itachi's crimes in Konoha. He murdered his entire clan, except for Uchiha Sasuke. He came back and tried to take Naruto away from us."

"I know Tsunade-sama, but I love him just the same."

"You know I'd love to do it Kagome. But I'm not sure if the rest of Konoha will accept Itachi as willingly as I would. I know for a fact that both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke would make attempts on his life."

"Hai. I could talk some sense into Sasuke, but I don't know this 'Naruto'."

"He's a loud, exuberant boy who always wears orange and has a fetish for ramen. Naruto cares about Konoha and his friends greatly."

"I believe I could talk to him about Itachi Tsunade-sama."

"You're lucky I love you so much Kagome. I don't normally do this. Shizune!"

Shizune literally sprinted into the room, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"Give me papers allowing Uchiha Itachi back to Konoha, free of any charges."

Shizune would have screamed out loud, but she had gotten used to Tsunade's weird moods.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

She then left the room again.

Kagome hugged Tsunade tightly.

"Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)! Arigato arigato arigato!"

Tsunade ruffled Kagome's hair and held her tighter.

"I missed you Kagome."

"I'll be here forever Tsunade. You won't have to miss me anymore."

Shizune ran back into the room with papers clutched in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama! All you have to do is stamp and sign the papers. Then Uchiha Itachi will be free."

She collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion.

"Alright, let's get going then."

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure Shizune is okay?"

"Don't worry about it Neji. You go take care of Kagome. And make sure Itachi takes care of her too."

"I will Tsunade-sama. I have to talk to you about something privately. Kagome, could you leave the room for a minute?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside."

"Tsunade-sama, a while ago, I received a mission to kill Kagome. It said Kagome was wanted and in the Bingo Book."

"I have no recollection of that. Don't worry Neji, I will stop the mission and erase it. And I don't think Kagome's in the Bingo Book. If she is, I'll cut her out of it."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade inclined her head.

"Where will you three be living?"

"We have to figure that out."

"Alright. Tell me as soon as you find a place."

"Hai."

Neji exited the room and smiled genially at Kagome.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

Kagome literally back to Itachi, with Neji following her.

"TACHI-KUN!"

Itachi, having the quick reflexes of a ninja, caught her.

"I take it it was a success?"

"Yes yes yes!"

The three stayed outside until the sun went down and the stars began coming out.

"What a clear sky!"

"A clear sky means happy days ahead."

Kagome kissed Neji and Itachi gently and laid down between them.

"Hai. I met both of you on clear nights."

Sleep claimed the three lovers as they lay gazing at the crystal clear sky. Thousands of shooting stars shot over the blissfully unaware threesome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whew! End of story.

I apologize for those of you who voted for Kagome/Itachi or Kagome/Neji. I will make it up to you, I promise!

My next "story" is going to be a series of one-shots featuring Kagome and any boy from Naruto.

If you have any requests, I would love to hear them! If you would also like to include a storyline for me to write, that would be great too!

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed _In the Hands of Fate_!

-midnitesilverblade


End file.
